


Stop My Fall

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Games They Play [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne never thought Arthur loved her back. Arthur never thought Ariadne would love him back. Eames is entirely too observant and entirely too knowledgeable to let those misconceptions continue.</p><p>For the inception_kink meme prompt in round 4: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=8746595#t8746595">One of the boys is in love with Ariadne, but she seems to be oblivious. Desperate, he kidnaps her, blindfolds, ties her up and seduces her.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop My Fall

Ariadne didn't know where she was. She knew exactly how she got here, and she could feel the weight of her chess piece in her pocket. She knew she wasn't dreaming this, but she was tied to a chair and blindfolded, a gag in her mouth. It was all soft cloth, so at least she wasn't going to wind up with chafing and rope burns. She almost wanted to giggle from the sheer absurdity of it, but she was terrified. Of all the things to think about, she regretted not saying anything to Arthur. The cloth absorbed her tears before they could run down her cheeks. She had been so wrapped up in work and getting mazes done for the jobs, sometimes giving him sidelong looks. He was always so busy, and he couldn't possibly think of her that way anyway. Arthur was constantly looking out for her: he complimented her work, he made sure she got home on time to get sleep before classes, he made sure that violent projections stayed away from her as much as possible and that she had enough to eat regularly. She always felt like she was such a burden to him, but she enjoyed the times they talked. He had to think of her like a little sister or stray puppy. But if she had made a move, at least she could have dealt with a rejection. He would no doubt at least be nice about it, let her down gently and go back to taking care of her.

She sniffled and wished she could at least tell him goodbye.

"Look at that," a familiar accented voice said. "You got her upset."

"Shut the fuck up."

Ariadne was still and cocked her head toward the voices she had heard. If she wasn't hallucinating, it was Eames and Arthur speaking. They weren't that far away. What the hell was going on? She tried to speak around the gag, but nothing came out other than garbled indignant syllables. Deft fingers removed the knotted cloth from her mouth. She worked her jaw to get her mouth working properly again. "What's going on?" she croaked.

"An intervention," Eames replied in a droll tone of voice. He pulled the blindfold from her eyes, and it turned out to be one of Arthur's ties. Apparently, the gag had been one as well. "Our darling point man has been utterly besotted," he said, tossing the ties aside on a table. He grasped a chair and sat in it lazily. "Obviously, I had to make sure you saw reason."

Ariadne looked at his easygoing expression to Arthur's furious one. He was usually so tightly controlled, but now it looked as though he was ready to launch himself at Eames. "Is that true, Arthur?" she asked him, silently imploring him to look at her.

Almost as if he had heard her, he turned to face her. His entire body was tense, his hands balled into fists at his sides. His eyes softened when he looked at her, however. He nodded briskly. "Yeah," he said after a moment, as if he hadn't trusted his voice to speak. "I've felt that way a long time. Since the Fischer job."

She grinned at him, aware that it was a goofy grin and she probably looked stupid. She couldn't care less about that or the fact that she was still tied up. "I thought you didn't care about me that way. I didn't think you even _thought_ of me that way."

Eames began to laugh uproariously at Arthur's gobsmacked expression. "Oh, you two are priceless. Really. Arthur, thank god you asked me to help you on this one. I'm glad I got front row seats for this."

Ariadne frowned at him. "This isn't very nice of you, Eames. I thought you liked me."

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Of course I do, Ariadne. More than poor Arthur would like, at any rate."

Arthur, who had been slowly loosening up, turned to glare at Eames again. "This kidnapping never should have happened. I don't know why I let you convince me it was a good idea."

"Um, guys?" Ariadne called out, diverting the staring contest. "I'm still tied up."

Arthur immediately went to her side, untying the knots at her ankles and moving to untie her wrists. "I'm really sorry, Ariadne," he murmured by her ear. "I should've just asked you to dinner and said something."

She shivered at the feel of his warm breath at her ear and his hands on her wrists. "That feels good," she squeaked. She could feel a blush stain her cheeks as she turned to look at Arthur's stunned expression. Eames was laughing again, but it didn't sound condescending by any means. Ariadne parted her lips slightly as she looked at Arthur in wonder. "I know now," she whispered. "You can do something about it now."

"You like being tied up?" Arthur asked, voice a little faint. "I didn't know that."

Ariadne wanted to sink through the floor or cover her face. "I didn't know until just now."

"Hm..." Eames sounded thoughtful. "Considering how you seem to take charge of the levels you build..." He moved fluidly to a standing position. "I wonder if you'd enjoy getting topped, if there was just the right bloke doing it." He smiled at the confusion in her expression. "It would involve letting go, love. It would be about trust and finding your limits." He reached out and touched Ariadne's cheek. She gasped as Arthur's hands tightened possessively around her wrists in response to Eames' approach. "I think I know just what to do."

"Who said I'd invite you?" Arthur asked. "This is between us."

Eames rubbed his thumb along Ariadne's lower lip and watched her tremble at the sure movement. "No, darling, I think this is between the three of us. And the games I have in mind would work best with three anyway." He looked over at Arthur. "Or you can do things your way. It's worked so wonderfully well so far."

Arthur compressed his lips but didn't growl at Eames even if he looked like he would have wanted to. "Whatever you have planned would be in addition to whatever I want to do," Arthur said in a firm tone of voice. "And she decides how far to go." He pulled his hands away from Ariadne's wrists. Though they were free now, she could still feel the pressure of his skin against hers, could still feel his presence at her back. It was comforting.

Both of their eyes were on Ariadne now, on her wide eyes and dazed expression. Eames smiled and dropped his hand from her face. "That's the only way it would work, you know. It would be about trust, and it would be more than just a simple game." His smile broadened at Arthur's dark expression. "Go your route first, then. Be a gentleman. Talk to me when you think you're both ready for it."

***

Ariadne caught Arthur's hand in hers as they walked home. "What was Eames talking about?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Arthur said, shaking his head. "And I don't like how he looks at you."

"What do you mean?"

"Like he'd devour you in an instant. Maybe that's why he brought all of this up."

Ariadne wondered how she was still breathing. Eames had left quickly, so she found it impossible to believe that he was interested in her sexually. Maybe Arthur was trying to distance himself from her already? She was so very still as she looked at him. "So you _don't_ have any feelings for me?"

Stricken, Arthur stopped walking and cupped her face in his hands. "Ariadne, the feelings I have for you are most definitely _not_ platonic." He kissed her, mouth open and tongue moving in to stroke hers. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, feeling herself get lost in the sensation of it, just as she had felt lost in the sensation of his wrists over hers, of feeling caught in his grasp. She could barely breathe when the kiss ended, but it wasn't shock or disappointment.

She was already wet for him. "Take me home, Arthur," she murmured softly, looking at him. "Show me what you feel for me."

He had her naked and spreadeagled on the bed beneath him, panting at every touch. He had licked her and fingered her into orgasm at least three times, but he still felt as if he would never get enough. He kept his eyes on her face, watching her lips part as she gasped for air. Her face said it all, that she wanted him inside her, that she still couldn't believe this was real. Arthur kissed her hungrily, hands grasping her arms, then he moved down slowly. His hands were tight over her wrists as he sucked on her clit, and if anything she came even harder than before. Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he moved to hover over her, kneeling between her spread thighs with her wrists beneath his hands. "I'm going to fuck you slowly," he said in a low tone that made her visibly shiver, "and you can't come until I tell you to." She responded to his every thrust, nearly wailing with need. She writhed beneath him, face contorted with the effort to keep from coming until his command. "Come for me," he whispered, knowing he was close. "Come for me now." Ariadne let go, her entire body convulsing hard around his.

He was starting to suspect that Eames was right, damn it all. Ariadne loved him, and loved the feel of him inside her and against her. She was completely turned on by being tied down and dominated, even if she didn't seem to realize it herself.

Ariadne curled around him, a satisfied smile on her face. "God, you are _amazing."_

Arthur laughed and stroked her face. "Look, about this kidnapping thing..."

"I have just had the most amazing sex of my entire life. Don't you dare apologize again," she said with a grin. She rolled over on top of Arthur, folding her hands across his chest. "I might've been freaked out and scared at the time, but this is so worth that."

"I didn't mean to. I felt a bit desperate to try to seduce you," Arthur murmured, brushing his fingers across her hair. He combed his fingers through it, the dark hair slipping through his fingers. He smiled gently at her. "I want to do things the right way with you, but I seem to somehow screw it up every time. I'm not used to that."

"Love is messy, I suppose," Ariadne said with a light smile on her face. "But it's worth it."

Almost regretting the words before he said them, Arthur cupped her face in his hand. "If I suspect you might really like something, would you be willing to try it?"

Ariadne gave him a delighted laugh. "Sure. Why? What do you have in mind?"

He ran his thumb along her lower lip. "I think Eames might've been right earlier." At her questioning look, he continued. "That you might enjoy us tying you up and dominating you."

She blinked. "You mean, you and Eames? Both of you? At once?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He continued to rub his thumb across her lower lip. "If you do want to, we should come up with a safe word, so you can back out at any time if it's too much to handle."

Ariadne paused, then sank her teeth lightly onto the pad of his thumb and smiled. "If it's you doing it, I don't think I'll need one. I trust you with my life. I have ever since I met you."

"Well, if not for me, then for Eames."

"You trust him, don't you? I don't think you would suggest this if you didn't."

Arthur wanted to frown and tell her that she should tell him to stop. That they have been together for all of a _day_ and she shouldn't be nearly so trusting of him. On the other hand, all the dream time they had spent together had to count for something. They might have only made it official today, but emotionally they had been connected for far longer. He did trust Eames, after a fashion. Eames wouldn't completely screw over Arthur, and he did care for Ariadne. He probably cared a bit more than Arthur was comfortable with; the bastard had been right on that count. Eames only suggested things he was willing to do, and he only did whatever he thought would lead to a good time or cash on hand. He supposed he could trust Eames with Ariadne.

"You don't like it that you do," Ariadne guessed, trying to keep from laughing in the face of his wounded dignity. "It's all right, really. This is amazing enough as it is. I don't need anyone else, Arthur. If it upsets you, forget about it."

"It's not that," Arthur began. "I can't see it happening just one time. I can't see him kissing you or touching you and not wanting more. I don't know if I can share."

"Oh." Ariadne clearly was startled by the admission. Then again, she also hadn't realized that Arthur had been pining after her. She didn't realize that Eames was interested. "Look, I love you. I'm more than happy with how things were today." She looked at him steadily. "Was it not good enough somehow? I mean, I probably don't have all this experience or anything, but I can pick up a book of positions or something, right? We don't need to add a third if it bothers you."

Arthur kissed her long and deep. "Ariadne. I just want you happy. I could do this on my own, but I think you'd like it better if Eames got involved. He actually has toys and shit."

She blinked at him. "Toys. As in sex toys?" She gave him a suspicious look. "How do you know all this about him?"

"We've known each other a long time and the man never shuts up about things I don't want to hear," Arthur told her wryly. "You're still in the honeymoon phase with him so far. Eventually, you'll want him to shut the hell up, too."

Ariadne laughed. "He can be annoying sometimes, but he seems like a pretty solid guy most of the time. I do trust him. And especially because you do." She settled herself down on top of his chest. "You know, it feels like we've known each other a hundred years, maybe more. I'd try anything with you." There was a light flush across her face. "It's worked out really well so far."

Arthur held her close, his arms crossed behind her back. "All right, then. I'll talk to Eames."

She pressed her lips against his chin in a gentle kiss. "Only do that if you want to, Arthur. You're the one that's important to me," she murmured. "You're the one I want."

He ran his fingertips across her shoulder blades and watched her lips part. Her skin was so very sensitive, and she reacted to every touch he gave her. "I wouldn't want to lose you to him," Arthur admitted in a low tone. "Not when we've only just started."

Ariadne shook her head. "You won't lose me, Arthur. You never could." She moved to kiss his lips tenderly, her hands on his shoulders. "You're too important to me, too much a part of who I am now."

He could see the truth of it in her eyes and relaxed a fraction. "I love you," he murmured, moving up to caress her cheek.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his palm. She grasped his hand in hers, shifting her weight to keep balance and not collapse on top of him. "I've loved you a long time now, Arthur."

The look she gave him bordered on devotion. She didn't even seem to realize she was looking at him that way, and Arthur pulled her down for another kiss. That was enough for him to be convinced this could work. She wouldn't leave him, even if something with Eames developed into a longer term arrangement. Arthur would simply limit how often Eames got to play with them until he was more comfortable with the idea.

***

Eames knew a man in Berlin that owed him a few favors. He kept up one of Eames' empty flats so that it appeared someone actually lived there, and the Berlin one was where he kept his toys. Ariadne's eyes went wide and round at the sight of the trunk, and Eames chuckled at Arthur's disquiet. "Oh, it's not nearly so fearsome as all that, kids. At least not for today's play."

He approached Ariadne with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I wonder..." He grasped her wrists and held them above her head. Her eyes dilated slightly and she gasped at the contact. "This is definitely a good thing, yes?" She nodded and gulped as he trailed his fingers down her throat to remove her scarf. "Darling, tie her wrists together?" he called out. With a sigh, Arthur loosely tied her wrists together and Eames grasped the brightly colored fabric in his fist, still holding her arms above her head. "Still good?"

"Y-yes. What are you doing?"

"Testing a few things." He kneaded her breast softly, evoking a gasp. "She's a breast girl?" he asked Arthur.

"Ariadne's liked everything so far," Arthur said, managing to suppress his possessive instinct. He had asked Eames to help out. He had to remember that. Still, something inside him growled _mine!_ just from watching Eames fondle Ariadne. "She's sensitive just about everywhere."

Eames smiled, and Arthur couldn't tell if it was because Ariadne was responsive or because he could guess that Arthur was jealous. Eames slid his hand down and around Ariadne's ribs to clutch at her rump. He kneaded it softly, listening for the shift in Ariadne's breathing. He gave her a test smack, which had her squeaking and frowning. "Hm..." He drew his hand back and gave her rear a harder slap, which had Ariadne twisting away from him and crying out in pain. "Doesn't feel good at all, then?"

"No! That hurt!"

"Hurt-hurt, or the kind of hurt that almost feels good?"

"Hurt-hurt," Ariadne said, looking bewildered. "Why would smacking me around feel good?"

Eames shook his head. "Different kind of kink, love. Not yours, apparently, so nothing you need to worry about." He raked his nails down her back and watched her shiver. With a smile, he took a simple credit card from his wallet and began to etch designs into her skin. Ariadne's eyes were locked to Arthurs, and they were all but having eyesex as Eames drew the designs. Arthur hadn't been kidding. Ariadne was sensitive everywhere, and just about anything could feel bloody damn good for her.

Oh, this was going to be _fun._

He nibbled on her earlobe and lowered her tied hands in front of her. "I think, we need to tie you down to start with." She shivered and licked her lips, her eyes large and luminous as they looked at Arthur. Eames slid his hand beneath her blouse to cup her breast through her bra. He pinched the nipple lightly, pleased with her light gasp. Eames gave Arthur his most charming smile as he withdrew his hand and ran his fingers along her arm. "I've been dreaming of you spread out over black satin sheets." He grinned unrepentantly as Arthur's hands tightened on Ariadne's hips. "I've been dreaming of fucking you hard and fast, of making you take it every which way. And I'm going to enjoy watching Arthur fuck you, having him command you to move, telling you to please both of us. And I'm especially going to enjoy the both of us fucking you at once. Would you like that, love?"

Ariadne's knees wobbled. "Oh, God, yes. Yes, I want it so bad."

Arthur seized her mouth in a passionate kiss, his hands cupping her face and keeping her close. Eames moved over to the trunk and pointed at the bed. "There, spreadeagled, if you please, Arthur."

"I believe you have to striptease for us," Arthur murmured, letting his hands fall slowly from her face. "You'll have to prove you're worthy of this attention we're giving you."

Ariadne swallowed and looked up at him. His voice had taken a husky overtone, and she was already growing damp at the sound of it. She brought her fingers to her blouse. "Shouldn't you untie my wrists so I can do this properly?"

Arthur sat down across from Ariadne. "Are you disobeying a direct order?"

Eames chuckled and leaned against the trunk. "Oh, Arthur, I do take it back. Perhaps you're not such a stick in the mud after all."

She looked between them, not sure what was happening. "But how am I supposed to do this?"

"You're creative," Arthur said, flashing her a warm smile. "Show us how creative you can be."

"And call us master," Eames added, grinning at her. "I do believe that will make this game more fun." He twirled a fountain pen between his fingers. "Trust me, love, we'll take care of you."

"What are you going to do with that?" Ariadne asked, looking at the pen in Eames' hand.

"It seems someone is definitely disobeying an order," Arthur said sharply, cutting off Eames' reply. He rose to his feet. "Are you questioning us?"

"But what are you doing?" Ariadne asked, looking between the two of them. For a moment there, she had thought both Arthur and Eames had planned to have sex with her at once. Now she was standing in the middle of the room and neither were touching her. It felt almost as if the ground was shifting beneath her feet, and she wasn't sure what the rules were any longer. In a dream, she could simply will things to happen. There, she had control and was expected to be able to use it.

Arthur grasped Ariadne's chin firmly and turned her head to face him. His expression softened at the confusion in her eyes. He kissed her forehead gently. "If we're going to do this, you need to trust us. You need to follow _every_ command we give you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ariadne murmured. It seemed to click that this game of theirs had already started. She hadn't really thought they were serious, no matter how many times Arthur had talked to her ahead of time. It seemed surreal, but this was no dream.

"Yes what?" Arthur prompted, giving her chin a firm shake.

She blinked, then recalled what Eames had requested. "Yes, master."

Arthur smiled and rubbed his thumb across her lips. "Good girl. Now, since I never expressly said we started, I'll forgive that one lapse. From now on, you're expected to obey without question. If we're displeased, we'll be punishing you."

Ariadne managed to keep from letting her jaw drop in shock. "Punishing me?"

Eames was laying out an array of things, and winked at Ariadne. "Trust me, love, I can get quite creative with the punishments."

Somehow, Ariadne didn't doubt his word in the slightest.

She took in a deep breath. She had agreed to try this. Hell, she was curious to see what the hell they were talking about. It was like a secret language she had almost decoded, rather like how the dreaming had been in the first weeks. There was a thrum of expectation deep inside her, an excitement bubbling up from within. It was time to stop acting like the innocent virgin and start participating.

She fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, and let it slide down from her shoulders. Eames came up behind her with the fountain pen and began to run it along her back, up and down along her spine. Ariadne's breath faltered, and she looked at Arthur imploringly as she tried to unbutton her jeans. "Master, I can't take everything off with my hands tied."

Eames slid his hands down along her arms and pulled the scarf from her wrists. "Mmmm. So she can be taught very well." He licked the side of her face. "But then, we know all too well just how brilliant you can be, love."

Arthur took the scarf from Eames and rubbed it against his fingers as he thought for a moment. "Take everything off and lie on the bed. I'm going to tie you down." Ariadne shivered in anticipation and stripped off her clothing. "Fold everything carefully," Arthur told her with a frown. "Eames might be a slob about his clothes, but I can't stand that."

Her lips quirking into a smile, Ariadne started to fold everything. That sounded just like Arthur, and if anything it helped to settle her nerves. This was just a game, she reminded herself. She was just nervous since it was the first time they'd played it. Eames tied her to the bed, and she tested the ropes. There was a little give, but not very much. She was startled by the feel of Arthur's palm resting over her stomach, and turned to face him. He had her scarf in hand. "I'm going to blindfold you," Arthur said, each syllable carefully pronounced. "You're not going to be able to see what we're doing. That will probably make it a little easier for tonight."

Ariadne closed her eyes as he tied the scarf around her head. The last thing she saw was Eames behind Arthur, leaning his head on Arthur's shoulder as he looked down on her with a lusty expression on his face. For all that Arthur seemed calm and controlled, his gaze was intense. He wasn't as unaffected as he looked.

Arthur slid his fingers down between her spread legs. "You're very wet for me already," he murmured. He pushed one inside her, testing her, and Ariadne made a low appreciative sound. "I'm going to get you ready, Ariadne, but you can't come. Not until either of us tells you to."

"Y-yes, master," she whispered, voice fracturing as he crooked his fingers inside of her.

"Good girl," he said, approval in his tone.

There was a hand at her breast, and she couldn't tell if it was Eames' hand or Arthur's. The fingers rolled around the nipple, tugging gently to draw out moans. Rough, blunt fingers were pressed against her mouth, and those had to belong to Eames. "Lick them," he told her, voice thick with desire. "Show me how much you want it."

Ariadne drew his fingers into her mouth, laving at them gently. Her breath rattled in her chest as the pleasure built between her legs. There was the sound of things being moved around somewhere behind the two men, and then something blunt was eased into her in place of Arthur's fingers. She let out a whimpering sound as it pressed into her, and nearly tried to press her thighs together.

"Hold your legs open, pet," Eames said, his voice somewhere above her head. Arthur was kneeling on the bed somewhere below her waist, but she couldn't feel him, couldn't tell what he was planning to do. "The show is only just starting, and that isn't too large a toy." He leaned down and took an earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently on it. "Don't be afraid, love," he said in a softer voice. "Just let go. Let us take care of you."

Ariadne let out a shuddering breath and tried to focus on the feel of Eames sucking on her earlobe as she licked and sucked on his fingers. Arthur worked the dildo between her legs, his thumb occasionally brushing over her clit. Eames grasped a breast with his other hand, rolling his thumb over her nipple before pinching it slightly. Ariadne struggled to breathe as the pleasure grew more intense, and she tried not to writhe beneath their hands. She could hear her own whimpers deep in her throat as Arthur worked her body, thighs trembling as she held them open for him. "Fuck her hard," Eames said, pulling back to address Arthur. "She's more than ready for it."

"You need it harder, don't you?" Arthur growled, picking up speed. Then there was a light buzzing sound and a vibrator was pressed against her clit.

Despite her efforts not to come, Ariadne shattered at the contact, making a soft keening noise that muffled by Eames' fingers in her mouth.

"And now the naughty girl needs to be punished," Eames said, a delighted undercurrent in his voice. "Shall I turn you over and fuck your arse? It's a pretty thing to behold." He pinched her breast and laughed when she strained toward his hand. He removed it and laughed again at the disappointed sound she made. "But then, that would end things much too soon." He removed the vibrator and dildo, then slid a finger inside her. "Or maybe I should tell Arthur to fuck that pretty mouth of yours," Eames said sweetly, sliding a second finger deeply into her slit. "It would be a reward for him to feel that talented tongue."

"Yes, master," Ariadne breathed, canting her hips toward his hand as best as she could. God, this was _dirty,_ but it felt too good to care.

"I'm sorry, did you have an opinion?" Eames asked tauntingly. He ran his hands along her arms, then down her sides to grasp her hips hard enough to bruise. "You look tasty enough to fuck. Arthur, were you keeping her all for yourself?"

"I did have that in mind, yes," Arthur replied in droll tone. His voice was somewhere up near her head, and then Ariadne could feel his hands along her skin. He traced the lines of rope against her skin with one hand, and his other hand was at her shoulder. It felt as though he was tracing the mark her bra strap would have left on her shoulder. Then the hand slipped beneath her head, lifting it slightly off of the bed just as his other hand pulled at the ropes at her wrist. "You're going to suck me off," he said in an even tone, the head of his cock brushing against her lips. She hadn't even heard when he got naked, but she had been otherwise occupied recently. "You can use this one hand for balance."

"Thank you, master," Ariadne murmured, then opened her lips. She took the length of him deeply into her mouth just as fingers slid inside her and curled around to that spot that made her hum. Ariadne sucked harder on Arthur at that point, her nails digging into his bottom to keep him close. She ran her tongue down the shaft and inhaled the musky scent of him deeply. When her jaw ached, she leaned slightly back to work her jaw. She layered kisses along the insides of his thigh or the top of his shaft, changing up the sensation as best as she could before taking him fully into her mouth again. Through all of this, Eames kept up a steady rhythm inside her as encouragement.

She gasped when Arthur abruptly pulled out of her mouth. Eames chuckled and withdrew his fingers. After a moment, they pressed against her bottom and he slid one slick finger _there._ "Don't worry, love," he told her. He chuckled at something, though Ariadne couldn't see what was so funny. "Just fuck her mouth, Arthur. You know you want to."

Eames pressed a second finger inside her as she took Arthur back into her mouth. He nearly hissed at the contact, so overly sensitive. For a moment, she merely held him against the roof of her mouth with her tongue, until the tension in his thighs against her cheeks eased. In the meantime, Eames slid the vibrator inside her as he withdrew his fingers from her ass. Just when Ariadne thought she could breathe again, Eames slid his thick cock inside her, pushing slowly into her. She gasped, sucking hard on Arthur. He clutched at her hair, and she started to run her tongue along his shaft again. She was being stretched oh so deliciously every which way, and the vibrator inside her seemed to set her heart to racing. She came again, clenching down hard around the vibrator and Eames, sucking hard on Arthur. Arthur hissed a vile obscenity in some language Ariadne didn't know, and thrust into her mouth at an erratic pace. He came, spilling down her throat and nearly choking her. She had been startled, but got her bearings back quickly enough that he wouldn't have serious concern.

There was a groan from Eames soon after, and the vibrator was removed. Ariadne was _this close_ to another orgasm, and whimpered in complaint. Eames laughed a little breathlessly, the bastard, and the ropes were removed from her wrist and ankles. "You know, pet, this wasn't _exactly_ the same thing as playing around with a professional dom, but enjoyable just the same."

Ariadne figured that meant the game rules were finished and reached up to remove the blindfold. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah. We were messing about with rules, that's all. If this is really something you want to do regularly, we ought to come up with actual rules and things you have to do. And I could probably use more things from the trunk," Eames said with a playful leer.

"I'm thinking a collar," Arthur murmured, letting a hand slide around her collarbones. The webbing between his thumb and forefinger pressed right up against her throat. "Something to clearly mark the boundaries of the game. I don't think I like being called master after all."

"That did feel a little weird. Hot, but weird," Ariadne admitted.

The bed dipped slightly as Eames came to sit behind Ariadne. He settled his chin on her shoulder comfortably, just as he had done with Arthur earlier. "Well, I'm assuming we'll have plenty of time to iron out the rules of this little situation?"

Ariadne lifted her eyes to Arthur. She was willing, but she had the feeling that he was the one that would need convincing. He hadn't liked the idea of sharing even before it happened, and he had been right about Eames wanting to continue a threesome. He sat down in front of Ariadne, his palm sliding down to cover the top of her breast. Her heart pounded beneath the heel of his hand. "It could work," he allowed in a soft voice. "I wouldn't want this to be the only thing we do."

Ariadne could feel Eames' grin against her neck. "Of course not, darling. Wouldn't dream of it. I'm sure our tasty poppet will like a great many things once she's been introduced to them properly."

She smiled and looped an arm around each of them. "Guys? Thanks for kidnapping me last week."

Arthur made a strangled noise but Eames merely chuckled. "Delighted to be of service." He dropped a kiss along the side of her neck. "Best idea I've had all year."

Even though it was obvious he didn't want to, Arthur wholeheartedly agreed.

 

The End.


End file.
